Post War Inquiries, A Soldiers Memories
by Centroides
Summary: What if after the war someone decided to collect soldiers stories and put them together in a book? What would Garrison say? What could he say about the men he had led, without getting them into more trouble?


Post War Inquiry - A Soldiers Memories

May 1, 1946

Chapter 1

"Thank you, Colonel Garrison, I appreciate you giving me this time. I was made fully aware that you cannot tell me everything that you knew about during the war but I do appreciate you telling what you can."

The Colonel, a tall trim blonde man, had met him at the door, shook his hand and gestured to the chair in front of his desk. He was a young man, made older by the years spent fighting for the peace that now allowed Henry Frank to do what he was doing, collecting the stories of the men and women who had fought in World War II.

Henry looked around at the office, an office that looked like every other Army Office, a grey-green cube containing a desk, two chairs and a filing cabinet; all standard issue. On the desk was a photograph. This too was like almost every other desk. What was different was the large photograph on the wall. He would ask about that later.

"To get started, how about you tell me about some of the men you led. I know you will leave out what you did but maybe some of the characters and maybe the places you went." He smiled hopefully. The Colonel was the only person from Army Intelligence he had been able to get an interview with.

Colonel Craig Garrison sat military straight in his chair. He had originally refused the request but had been talked into it by his superior. It had never been an order, ordering someone to be interviewed would not be a wise move. The Army was riding high on the success of their victory over Germany and Japan but good publicity was always welcome. Instead his superior talked to him, suggested what he could say and they had cleared what details he could give. Still, Craig was uneasy.

"I had quite a few men under my command and yes some of them were characters."

"Who was the most unforgettable?" Henry prompted.

Craig paused to collect himself as he leaned back in his chair. "There were four men who come to mind. They were all intelligent, always thinking. I would present the problem and they would come up with solutions. If we got into a jam, they sometimes came up with some very creative ideas." He could not help the smile that tugged the corners of his mouth.

"So this was not like the usual Army chain of command, 'I say, you do'."

The smile grew just a little. "No, this unit was a little different; the problems were a little different so the solutions had to be a little different too. We started off using the Military Protocol, I say, you do, but it evolved into more of a discussion with every one contributing."

"A democracy? In the Military?" Henry was surprised and it showed.

"No. We discussed, I made the decision and then they did it."

"Were there other units that worked like this? I have never heard of this."

"I don't know. It worked for us so that's what we did."

"Will you get in trouble when your superior hears this?" He did not want the Officer to get in trouble but then a good controversy sold books.

"No. They knew about my unorthodox methods but as long as they worked they were willing to overlook them."

"This sounds very interesting. Tell me about the men, who were they, what were they like?"

"The first was a man who looked and acted like he belonged to the European nobility. He could have been a Lord or an Earl though he refused to reveal any of his background. He was highly educated, cultured, well read. He was also a student of human nature so he understood people and what made them tick. Because of this, he quickly assumed the role of second in command. He was the one who really made a difference in our success and in the lives of the other men. He was a role model for them." Craig neglected to mention that he did learn a few tricks from the others as well.

"Where is he now, still in the Army?"

"No. Last I heard he's in Europe, travelling.

"The next one was one who kept me on my toes. He was opinionated and wasn't afraid to express himself but there was always a reason. He never spouted off just to argue. There were times he was hard to reason with but we came to an understanding. We each learned to listen. He could always be depended on in a fight whether it was hand to hand or with weapons. He was fiercely loyal to the team, he fought with them but if anyone thought to mess with his guys, then there was trouble.

"The third man," and the smile reached his eyes, "he was a real character. There were times when we just wanted to," Garrison took a deep breath, "to go home. He could always be counted on to pick up our spirits. He was an optimist and his attitude was infectious."

"Your own Morale Officer," offered Henry.

"That was one of his many talents, one we really appreciated. He had others but …"

"You would rather not say. Understood. Those last two, where are they now?

"Both men are living in New York, both as civilians."

"You said four men. What about the fourth."

"He was different. The first gentleman I spoke about was difficult to get to know because he would very carefully evade giving a direct answer. It took quite some time to learn about him but he was always willing to talk and by talking you get to know a person. The second and third men were also talkers. They shared details about their lives. I got to know them fairly well. This last man did not talk or at least he talked very little. He would simply refuse to answer personal questions. It was not that he didn't want to be there, he did and he was good at what we had to do, but he was reserved. He was also loyal. There was nothing he wouldn't do, all I had to do was ask."

"Where is he now, civilian I assume?"

"Civilian, yes. Where he is, I don't know. When we returned from Europe, we were just glad to be back. We mentioned about staying in touch but somehow he slipped away. I don't know where he is but I wish him well."

"Did you manage to stay in touch with the others?"

"Oh yes. We write and I occasionally get a phone call."

"The war touched a lot of countries. Where did you serve?"

"I saw a lot of Europe. My first Command was in Africa. From there England, France, Belgium, Holland, the list goes on.

"Which was your favorite?"

"During a war, you see the worst; the destruction, the pain, the loss. There were horrors that I hope no one ever has to see again." He sighed. "No matter where I went it was the civilians who suffered. Common people struggling to survive, their homes in ruins, loved ones gone." He shook his head slowly remembering the faces filled with pain. "Seeing the spirit that helped them carry on was inspiring.

"As for favorite?… I couldn't say. Maybe someday I'll go back and see those places without the killing."

"Well, thank you Colonel, for your time and your reminiscences. When the book is published I will be sure to let you know." Henry closed his notepad and put his pen in his pocket before standing up. Garrison rose as well. "Before I go, I have to ask about the photograph on your wall. It is very unusual."

"Yes," said the Colonel, smiling. "Shortly after the unit was put together we had occasion to be in the Museum in London. Each of the men mentioned an item that had caught their eye; an item that represented something of themselves. Before we left, they assembled the items and took a photograph. We each have a copy."

"What a great way to remember your friends. Let's see, the umbrella is from the gentleman, the Lord of the Manor. That one is easy. Why the other items?"

"The diamond was explained as a great glass cutter. The second man..."

"The one who taught you to listen…"

"Yes, he was also practical. The third man was devoted to his mother. He thought she would like the musical snuff box. The fourth man knew knives. He said that one had great balance."

"And what about you? Didn't you notice anything there at the Museum to contribute?"

Garrison laughed. "You'll notice the background. It's a blue print."

Now it was Henry's turn to laugh. "Absolutely. You provided the original plan. Very good. Any chance of learning the men's names so I can talk to them? Maybe get their take on you."

"No." The smile was still in place. "Their lives are their own. I could try contacting them and let them know you're interested but it would have to be their decision."

"Understood. If you would do that I would appreciate it. Give them my name and number and hopefully I can include their stories in my book." With that Henry shook hands with the Colonel and he took his leave.

Garrison sat down at his desk. What he had said about his men's character had been true though they were so much more. Each man had changed over the course of the war. Even he had changed. They had all learned so much, the most important was to trust.

What they had not learned completely was to obey the law. Just before they were scheduled to return home his men had made an unscheduled trip to London, broken into the museum just like they had done two years before, assembled the items, and taken the picture. He had not heard from the authorities so he had assumed they had returned the items.

That had to have been sometime before their final mission and the trip home. That had been a harrowing time. With the war over and their time almost up they had thought they were home free but one last mission had come their way. They had had injuries before to one or another but this time each one had been hurt. Chief was not been scheduled to return because of his injuries but they had pulled off one last mission and they came home together.

They all still bore their scars, though he had recovered he still had to be careful. Actor, ever the vain con man had learned to disguise his. Goniff played his up to gain the most sympathy. Casino had adapted though he avoided certain places because of his disability. What about Chief? They had taken him to New Mexico where he had found a place to live. They asked him to stay in touch, left phone numbers, writing paper and even stamps. They had had no word.

Where was he? Was he even still alive? Was he in prison?

How could he find out? What did he know of him that would give him a starting place? His prison record was scant on details though it had mentioned schooling in Missouri. Would he go back there? He didn't think so. Now what?

Maybe it was time to go back to the Reservation and see if he was still there. Opening his drawer he took out a pen and paper and began to write. Actor would take the longest to contact so he would start there. The two men had formed a friendship that he had not expected. Mind you, the two were introspective and at peace in their solitude. Actor would want to know they were going to look for Chief. He would return if he could.

Once that was done he would call the others and the planing for the next mission would begin.


End file.
